


Standing At My Door

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Molly has not showed up for work in awhile. Katherine can’t help but worry.
Relationships: Katherine Newbury/Molly Patel
Kudos: 18





	Standing At My Door

“Hold on—wait a minute—where’s Molly?” Katherine questioned her colleagues around the table read. “It’s been Day Five and she has called out sick again. Should I worry?” clicking her shiny, blue-silver fountain pen, she skimmed her eyes around everyone until they fell upon Tom Campbell, Molly’s most recent boyfriend.

Tom looked at Katherine, wordlessly. He felt everybody else looking at him, too. All of them were waiting for an explanation. At last, he stuck his bottom lip out and shrugged his shoulders.

“I dunno,” he answered, “Don’t look at me.”

“Tom, you ass,” Mancuso groaned.

“What—I’ve tried calling her, sending her e-mails, driving up to visit. No answer. I think she might be dead?”

Katherine gave him a look that made him cringe. Her worries on Molly’s absence took full control and made her get up and snag her tweed blazer that was draped over her chair. 

Riding to Molly’s apartment in a stretch limo, Katherine kept dialing the girl’s cell number. It would only end up to her cheerful voicemail. Cursing softly, Katherine finally gave up on the phone and decided to come over, face-to-face.

She remembered the agony and pain of climbing several flights of stairs. She almost tripped on a fisher price corn popper. Katherine kicked the plastic toy with frustration and kept climbing more steps until she finally reached Molly’s door.

“Molly? It’s me,” the female British talk show host called out, rapping her knuckles hard against the wood. “Are you all right?”

She paused to listen and wore a troubled look on her face. Katherine continued knocking again.

“Molly—open the door! You are not dead—please, don’t be dead... You’re so young, and so... so... _funny!_” she did a small laughter-cry, closing her eyes shut, pressing her ear up against the door.

For a few minutes, Katherine stood there, imaging the girl in the worse case scenarios, until a voice spoke out that was all too familiar:

“Katherine? What are you doing there standing at my door?”

Hearing the sound of her name broke apart from her bad thoughts and peered around to see Molly standing across from her in the hallway with duffel bags and luggage.

“Oh, thank god,” Katherine gushed. “Where have you been these past couple of days? Why haven’t you returned any of Tom’s calls? Or my text messages?”

“I went on my spiritual retreat in Beijing, remember?” Molly exclaimed. “There’s no contact with outsiders—it’s forbidden!” 

Katherine wrinkled her nose. She had never heard such a preposterous thing.

“Would you like to come inside for some hot cocoa?” Molly offered.

They ended up clinking their hot mugs of cocoa inside Molly’s living room. Katherine blew the steam from hers; watching her best girl moving towards the window and lifting parts of the curtain. 

“The snow is finally falling,” she said.

Katherine choked a bit of her chocolate drink from burning her tongue. She pulled back from her mug and started carrying her hot cocoa towards Molly at the window. Katherine peered over Molly’s shoulder to witness the light dusting of snowflakes falling outside the late night of New York.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Molly beamed.

“Yes.” Katherine briefly looking down at her.


End file.
